maomaofandomcom-20200222-history
The Perfect Adventure
"The Perfect Adventure" is the 2nd episode of the first season of Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart, and the 2nd episode overall. Synopsis When Mao Mao gets hungry for the perfect adventure, Adorabat tells a white lie of an urgent quest. Plot While drawing a sketch of herself being a legendary hero, she catches Mao Mao doing something "heroic". Mao Mao was actually trying to resolve an issue between two Valley dwellers, insisting they share the ball they were playing with. Adorabat congratulates him, which doesn't change Mao Mao feeling upset. Mao Mao tells Adorabat about the four key elements that make up a perfect adventure: mystery, high stakes, extreme danger, and a big fat reward. Badgerclops convinces Mao Mao to relax and take a break from adventure, and Mao Mao states that his life of adventure might have to come to a close. Worried that she'll never become a legendary hero like Mao Mao, Adorabat makes up a mystery using the elements Mao Mao had discussed. She states that delivery vans are delivering explosive apple bombs. Mao Mao believes her lie, and makes Badgerclops put on disguises to get to Chef Rhett's. Mao Mao and Adorabat hide in a bag carried by Badgerclops. Badgerclops gives Rhett the bag, as he eats the food he had prepared. Mao Mao comes out of the bag, making Chef Rhett pass out. Adorabat makes up the next part of the adventure (the high stakes) stating that there were no bombs in the kitchen because King Snugglemagne was already consuming the apples. They break in and destroy the apples the King was going to eat, then take out the ones that were already consumed by the King. Mao Mao reveals he made a cast of the King's foot to open a secret passage to the underground. Adorabat informs Badgerclops there will be more walking along the adventure, and Badgerclops leaves. Adorabat is nearly killed by a spike trap when she steps on peanut butter (bait). Mao Mao holds Adorabat's hand as they continue their path avoiding the bait and monsters trapped below. Mao Mao fights the monsters that get in their way as Adorabat takes another bait trap, releasing more monsters. Adorabat is chased off a cliff and is saved by Mao Mao, who also falls off the ledge, grasping onto it with one hand, Adorabat in the other. Badgerclops returns to help the two, and the trio kills off the rest of the creatures. Mao Mao hears heavenly music and spots a giant padded door, believing this is the big fat reward, concluding the adventure. However, it turns out that behind the door is King Snugglemagne, playing the harpsichord. Enraged, Mao Mao leaves, disappointed that his adventure came to a bad end. Adorabat finally admits that she lied about the entire thing, because she thought that if Mao Mao quit his life of adventuring, then he'd never teach her how to be a legendary hero just like him, and then there would be no point in having Adorabat around. Mao Mao is proud of Adorabat, and embraces her in a heartwarming hug, with Badgerclops coming in. Mao Mao tells Adorabat that with friends like her, every adventure can be a perfect one, as the trio watches the sunset. Characters *Adorabat *Badgerclops *Chubbum *Gary *Insect Monsters (debut; some die) *King Snugglemagne *Mao Mao *Orangusnake (pictured in flashback) *Pinky *Tapir Monster (debut; pictured in flashback) *Quinton (debut) *Rhett the Chef (debut) Gallery Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:2019 Category:T